Better Hero
by TruRebellion
Summary: One question and one answer lead to our favorite trio having a hilarious of fun, laughs, and pain. "Who's the better hero?" RCxOC, DPxSM, some JLxTC


**This is my first crossover between this story and my first time writing for ADJL, so please forgive some of the mistakes I make with his character. I don't own DP, ADJL, or RC:9GN! Will involve OCs! **

* * *

Nat Walker flinched at the heated glares she was getting from the three teenage boys in front of her. "Why won't you answer the question?!" The question came from the youngest but tallest boy, Randy Cunningham AKA "The Ninja" and her boyfriend.

She crossed her arms, she wasn't about to let three superpowered teenage boys walk all over her. "Because you won't like the answer I give you." The shortest and middle aged boy, Jake Long AKA "The American Dragon" scoffed. "We're big boys, we can handle whatcha throw at us!"

That caused Nat to scoff back. "You asked me who was the better hero, if I tell you the answer to that I'll have to break all your little egos down." She pointed at all three boys.

Danny Fenton AKA "Danny Phantom", the oldest and most mature boy out of all three crossed his arms. "When have you ever been able to 'break'," He made quotation marks around the word "break". "Our egos?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Who should I start with..." She tapped her chin in false thought. "Maybe Mr. Mac Daddy or Invis-O-Bill..." She smirked at Randy causing him to frown. "Or Pajama Head."

The trio blushed at their embarrassing nicknames. "But since you so desperately want my answer, I would rather be saved by Danny because he doesn't shout out his attacks before he does them, he can phase through stuff and turn invisible, and he has more control over his powers."

Jake and Randy frowned while Danny cheered. "But you're all great heroes so, no, I can't pick who's the best hero because you all are in early stages of having your powers and have defeat many villains." Nat felt a smirk form on her face. "Besides, I might want to be saved more by Danny but I can't stand his damn puns!"

Danny then stopped cheering and frowned while his two friends laughed. "Now, don't bother we with anymore of your stupid questions!" She pointed a finger at each boy before walking towards the lunch room.

XXXXX

Shadow, Randy's ally, walked up to the trio with Sam, Danny's girlfriend, next to her side. She glared causing the boys to flinch. "I don't know what the hell happened out there but _I am not happy_!"

She reached down and grabbed Randy's and Jake's ear with a tight grip and, in her fury, twisting them slightly. Sam reached down and grabbed Danny's ear with the same ferocity as Shadow, whispering angrily. Shadow walked the boys into the clearing Randy usually trained in.

"Ow, ow! OW!" She pushed the two to ground as Sam did the same with Danny. "I am _very _disappointed in you three! How could you let one of _McFist's damn robots_ beat you in a fight?!" She started to paced back and forth, leaving a trail of fire in her wake. "I want all of you to fight me, hand-to-hand, no powers or suits."

All boys nodded and prepared to get their asses threw five ways to Sunday.

XXXXX

Jake groaned and rubbed one of his many bruises. "Damn, how do you work with her?" Randy, who had the most bruises, a black eye, and a split lip, frowned. "I don't know what your complaining about, I got the worst end of it."

Danny rubbed his eyes, feeling his arm tighten from the pain. "I guess we do deserve that, I mean, we haven't been acting like a team since Nat told us she would rather be saved by me. I guess, I'm sorry..."

Jake nodded. "I'm sorry, too, bros." Randy smiled. "Me three, I guess we kind of got caught up with who's better than the other." He smirked playfully. "Even through we all know it's _me_!"

The other boys stood up, a frown imprinted on their faces. "Really, Sailer Moon? I don't think anyone could get any better than _me_!" Jake crossed his arms as Randy stood up too, his hands clenched into a fist.

Danny scowled, glaring at both of them. "I don't know who you're kidding, Firecracker, but it is very obvious that _I'm_ the best."

The two glared back before Randy spoke, his eyes narrowed. "Oh really, Ghost Boy, you think that you're all that?" Randy stood his fist again is this hips and spoke in a goofy but heroic voice. "Look at me, I'm Danny Phantom and all I do is tell puns and even when I don't some stupid joke is running out of my mouth!"

Jake laughed and caused Danny to squint at him. "You think that's funny?!" Danny put his hands into a rock on sign and crossed his arms, his voice getting a gangster tone. "Yo, the name's Jake Long: The American Dragon, and my training is cleaning my grandfather's house, getting whacked on the head, and getting yelled at." Randy smiled before letting out small chuckles.

"Really, Randy?!" Jake stretched to his full height and make ninja moves with his hand and spoke in a high voice. "NINJA RUN! NINJA JUMP! NINJA AVOID THE ATTACK! I'm The Ninja, in case you haven't notice by my bruce yelling that could somehow make me the cheese and wake up a whole neighborhood, my goal is to be _the loudest Ninja in history_!"

The boys glared at each other before bursting out laughing.

"You know, we will be using this as blackmail." All three boys looked towards the door to see Nat, Sam, and Trixie Carter, Jake's girlfriend, looking at them with an eyebrow raised. Nat raised a phone up and waved it tauntingly before running down the hall, Sam and Trixie giggling at the shock look on the boys' faces.

"Get her!" The boys changed into their alter-egos and chased after Nat, who was had already sent to Sam and Trixie in case it got deleted from her phone.


End file.
